


An Unexpected Kiss

by AurigaCapella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurigaCapella/pseuds/AurigaCapella
Summary: A short take on Steven and Connie's embarrassing first kiss.





	An Unexpected Kiss

The Crystal Gems warped back to the temple and finally took a moment to breathe. Amethyst had just suggested they order a celebratory pizza when Connie looked at the clock.

“Woah, it’s like 11:30. Mom and dad won’t be happy if I’m not home before midnight. Come on Lion, we’ve gotta go.”

“Aww, no!” said Steven. “I was hoping we’d have time to watch the new episode of _Crying Breakfast Friends_.”

“Nope,” said Connie. “Gotta go now.” She handed Steven her sword and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “See you tomorrow!”

“Good night!” said Steven.

Connie turned to leave but she froze in the doorway. Oh no. 

The Gems stood silent, staring at the space between Steven and Connie. Connie took a sharp breath in. Her legs felt heavy, her face burned, and she was pretty sure she was going to be sick. She forced herself to turn back toward Steven.

He was standing wide-eyed and red-faced five paces behind her, an equal mix of shocked and embarassed. Connie quickly rushed through the door and down the stairs. She didn’t care if Lion followed her, she’d catch a bus home if she had to, but she knew she had to get out of Beach City. The sand shifted under her as she sprinted across the beach. 

What was she thinking? Her head swam with regret. Steven was her best friend and she just kissed him, like it was no big deal _._ She was literally fighting a monster with him ten minutes before it happened.Three-quarters of his family watched her do it! Really smooth.

Connie tried to force herself to breath and start thinking of a plan. Worst case scenario, she could call her parents, but that would mean a lot of questions. It was a miracle she'd gotten her curfew extended to midnight for the summer. Needing a pick up might complicate the situation even without explaining that she had impulsively kissed her best friend. 

She pushed herself forward only to be thrown back by the sound of a portal opening in front of her. Steven jumped through astride Lion.

“Uhh, Connie?” said Steven.

The tips of her ears already felt hot again. “Umm. Hi.”

Steven slid off of Lion. “Sorry to bug you, but you kinda forgot something.” He took a step toward her.

Why did she feel so fluttery? “Oh, right. Lion. Thanks.”

Steven ducked his head bashfully. “Nope. Not Lion. Umm. I mean…” He reached for her hand. “You didn’t have to run away after, you know.”

Connie winced. “Yeah, sorry about that. I shouldn’t have done it.”

Steven laughed. “It was a little weird that all the Gems were there, but that’s ok.”

“No, I mean I shouldn’t have kissed you." Her face was hot and her throat was so dry she could barely get the words out. "I didn’t ask, I didn’t even know if you wanted me to do it, I just kind of did it, you know? Anyway, I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted, if you’ll do one thing?”

“Anything, I owe you for being cool after such a big screw up.”

Steven grinned. “Kiss me again?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the one time Steven might be less awkward than Connie, since he loves schmaltz.


End file.
